


Sweet Words and Cheek Burns

by AttackOnFeels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami has a thing for being finger fucked, Kagami is the little spoon, Kuroko is a sweet dirty talker, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Kuroko, after sex cuddles, bottom!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/AttackOnFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is powerless when Kuroko talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Words and Cheek Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsuyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyah/gifts).



“You sound like an angel, gasping my name like that.”

The calm whisper sent a delectable shiver down the large males back, a moan getting pulled from kissed bruised lips. His body was writhing as wave after wave of pure ecstasy rolled through him, the bundle of nerves inside of him being abused ruthlessly as he tried to keep his legs from giving out on him.

The position was a little awkward since there was about seven inches between their heights, and the shorter had basically coaxed the taller to bend against the wall, sticking his ass out far enough for lithe fingers to mercilessly tease and stretch his sensitive hole.

The heat of his breath made his face seem that much hotter, fanning against the wall as he rested his cheek against it, just able to see his lover from the corner of his eyes.

“Kur-o-ko,” that single name alone was broken up with a mixture of throaty moans and desperate gasps.

“Such a sweet boy, saying it again for me.” Kuroko’s voice didn’t even seem strained, and would have been hard to tell if it weren’t for the slight red glowing on the blue haired boys cheeks. “I want to make you feel so good, Kagami. Treat you the way you should be.”

Kagami made another whimper as he felt those fingers twist in a way that brought him closer to orgasm, never slowing down in their actions, only going faster.

“You need to be treated like royalty, pampered and pleasured until you can’t think straight,” the words never lost his usual soft tone, he never seemed to lose his usual self until just before he climaxed, always said such sweet words while his actions ruthlessly teased until Kagami felt used and sore.

“Please,” he begged, eyes screwed shut, feeling the sensations just that little bit better.

“You should never have to beg, Kagami. Just ask and I will gladly give.” Sadly, those skilled fingers were not replaced by his cock, only pausing to grind near the entrance, adding a third.

There was only a slight burn as he was stretched but it soon faded by that incredible pleasure. Like every other time Kuroko added another, he took it slow to make sure he wouldn’t hurt _his_ Kagami in any bad way, gradually picking up pace until he was finger fucking once more. Kagami made a sound in the back of his throat, a cry that didn’t quite make it out, arms shaking.

“Take it off, please,” another beg, tears gathering at the corners of his closed eyes. It was becoming too much, so close yet denied it.

Luckily, Kuroko granted him mercy, removing the cock ring that was placed on him a few hours ago. Kagami almost lost it there, but he wanted to hold on, wanted to wait until Kuroko gave him the command. It continued on for a while longer, fingers curling against the abused prostate, Kagami making inhuman noises of pleasure before it slowed down considerably. With his eyes closed, Kagami couldn’t tell what was happening, until he felt the hand twist and a wet tongue licking at the head of his cock.

The touch, warm and moist, made his legs shake even more than they were before. _God,_ that feeling was going to send him over the top. But Kagami was a good boy, a boy who could wait for the order to go ahead.

“Taste so amazing,” Kuroko mumbled, lips brushing the head. “Could lick you for hours.” The words got fainter the more he talked until he opened his mouth wide enough to manage the broad head.

He moved his tongue in circles, slowly stimulating the frenulum, briefly hollowing his cheeks and giving a long suck.

“Please, please, oh God please,” a constant string of subconscious rambling, almost pained. His hips were rolling into the warm mouth, bringing forth more whines and ragged gasps. “Kuroko, please, please.”

Kuroko pulled back, licking his lips with a cheeky smile, pressing harshly against that bundle of nerves. “Kagami, come for me, please.”

As if waiting for those words (which he kind of was), Kagami choked on another moan as he felt himself release finally after nearly two hours of being finger fucked against a wall.

“Good boy, such a good boy. Deserve this reward after how much torture you were put through. But you waited for it, followed my orders, behaved like a good little darling.”

Kagami whimpered, feeling Kuroko move from underneath him, knees giving out for him to fall rather hard against the floor of his own apartment. Ragged breath escaped his burning lungs, a sting in his knees that wasn’t all that bad, head clouded with the words of praise that came from his smaller lover.

It was at that moment that the fingers were removed, a gentle squeeze to his cheeks, before the blunt tip teased his entrance.

“Can you handle one more thing, my dear?”

Kagami nodded, god did he want to handle it. Wanted to feel the slap of skin against his own, to bring pleasure to the lover that was always bringing him to the brink again and again.

“Such a generous, kind boy.” With a solid thrust, his cock was fully sheathed inside.

Kuroko stayed still for a moment, gently squeezing Kagami’s cheeks in a playful way, giving a slow roll of his hips every now and again as if to remind the jump specialist of the cock inside him. How could Kagami forget, though? Sometimes, he swore he lived for it, lived for being a well behaved slut Kuroko has trained him to be.

There was a quick, sharp slap before a series of harsh thrusting. Kuroko wasn’t overly long, but that was made up with thickness, the head only just touching the prostate at the deepest point, causing the taller to let out a hiss from the oversensitivity.

Leisurely those thrusts came, broken up by sensual rolls of hips and heated grinds; the rough, open palmed strikes that made his cock twitch, body swaying with each precise movement, already becoming too much for his aching body.

“Such a good boy,” the words were becoming airy, a little strained, “give me everything I need, generous boy.” There was a moan, a particularly hard thrust that jerked him forward, cheek pressing harshly into the wall. “My light, so brilliantly you shine. Are you mine, dearest?”

“Yes! Oh god, yes, all yours. Kuroko, yours. Your light.”

“Thank you, my precious. So precious to me,” from there, the string of constant praise kept coming, even though the actions did not match up.

Harder and harder until each and every thrust rocked him hard enough that his face was constantly bumping rougher against the wall, feeling the somewhat rough texture rubbing against his cheek – another hot sensation to add to the burning of his body. Then there were teeth on him, on that sweet juncture where shoulder met neck, a mumbled groan vibrating against skin, could already feel the mark it would leave, following a liquid heat inside of him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just panting and sharing a comforting warmth, before moving to lay on the floor of the apartment. It took a little while longer before they could move onto the couch, large enough for them both to lie together. Kagami curled slightly, Kuroko grabbing the blanket to cover them both and laid behind the taller, wrapping smaller arms around a muscular mid-section, nuzzling the spot he had bitten just minutes ago.

“I love you, Taiga.” A sweet whisper, arms tightening only the slightest.

Kagami blushed, a hand reaching for one of the blue haired hands, interlocking their fingers as best as they could.

“As I love you, Tetsuya.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (very belated) birthday present to my bae, Sarina! (So sorry that it's short.)  
> Love from  
> Your Akashi.


End file.
